Second Chances
by JeweledTygerLily
Summary: Kaoru wanders alone with no friends after her family was brutally murdered. Kenshin is a man trying to excape his past of being an assassin. Both are granted a second chance at life when they meet, but will they take the chance or let it pass by.
1. Chapter 1 The Female Wanderer

Author's note: This is my first fan fiction ever so please review and tell me what you think of it. If I mess anything up please let me know. It is still set in Japan during the beginning of the Meiji era.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or its characters

Chapter 1

It was pouring outside, the rain beating down upon the ground unrelentingly. Lightning and thunder clashed in the sky lighting the road momentarily. A solitary figure walked in the rain, soaked from head to toe. She moved at a slow pace with her head hung low. Her tattered violate kimono was matted to her skin with water. Mud spatters lined the kimono, the edges were torn giving the girl a deathly look. She was small, very small for her age. She looked to be a child with her long ebony black hair let down over her shoulders.

Her deep bloodshot sapphire eyes seemed to glow in the dark as she kept them fixed on the ground before her. She did not know where she was headed but she kept on going regardless. With no friends and her family gone she had become homeless, wandering from place to place.

The girl moved along carrying nothing with her but a small wooden sword strapped to her back, her only worldly possession left. Everything else she had owned was left behind in Tokyo with all of the memories she wished to forget. The only thing she cared to remember was her name, Kamiya Kaoru.

Kaoru had lived a happy childhood for the most part. She had known the love of her parents and the happiness of having a home. Her father was a military general who served during the bakamatsu. She had not been plagued by the troubles of the world. Knowing no true hardship until that one gloomy day. That day her whole life had been ripped apart, taken from her very grasp. Kaoru's family had been murdered in Tokyo and everything she had treasured was taken from her.

She closed her eyes against the tears that were welling up. She could still see the bloody bodies of her family, the images haunting her to no end. The smell of blood assaulting her nose the stench of death in the air. The twisted and mangled form of her beloved father on the floor as she sat and watched able to do nothing about it…she forced the memory back not wanting to concentrate on it.

With the rainstorm and everything traveling became very difficult. Deciding that it would be a good place to stop Kaoru searched around for any type of shelter. Finding nothing but trees she sighed and made her way to a large one. Settling down under a rather huge tree she leaned her back against it closing her eyes out of exhaustion. Shivering from the cold she curled up waiting for sleep to come to her.. She drifted slowly to the realm of unconsciousness.

With sleep came dreams, dreams of blood and death. Kaoru tried to think of something else, anything else but could not. Her dreams were beyond her control and she was helpless against them.

:Dream:

_Screams… Kaoru heard the screams of her sister through her shoji. Startled she jumped up and grabbed her wooden sword running toward the screams. She ran as hard and as fast as she could only hoping she would make in time. Something was wrong, very wrong._

_She shoved the door to the dojo open just in time to see a sword plunge through her sister's throat. "Luna!" She screamed. Luna went limp, her body falling to the floor in a heap, blood spattering every where. The blood flowed to Kaoru's feet pooling on the floor. "NO Luna!"_

_The man turned his attention to Kaoru as she cried for her sister. His eyes were the color of blood as they locked onto Kaoru's sapphire blue ones. He smirked then, truly amazed that the girl had come running in to face danger head on. He moved toward her one step at a time watching her body shake with fear. Kaoru held her ground and lifted her wooden sword in a stance of self defense._

"_No Kaoru, run!" She heard her father's voice as she was yanked back. Her father stood in front of her shielding her from the murderer. "Run. NOW! He shouted running to attack the man. Kaoru was frozen to the spot, her legs would not comply with her father's wish._

_Kaoru watched the battle with terror as her father fought bravely against this madman. She could only stare as her father's throat was cut. "Papa!" she shrieked. The assassin then slaughtered the body of her father, not being satisfied with just killing him. Taking off his head first the man then sliced open his stomach spilling blood all over. Reaching in side he pulled out the intestine like a long rope. As he focused his attention back on Kaoru the faint sounds of police whistles could be heard from off in the distance._

_Cursing under his breath he darted out of the dojo leaving the girl alone. She should pose no threat to anyone and it was not important that he take her life. Kaoru could only stare at her father's body in horror as the police filled the room. "Papa."_

:End dream:

"Papa!" Kaoru yelled bolting upright at the end of the dream. Her breathing had become erratic during the course of her dream. It had all happened over a year ago, but yet she still remembered it like it had happened yesterday. She slumped over letting her tears flow freely at the memory of her family. Her body shook violently with her sobs. "Luna, Papa, I am sorry." Curling up she waited for the storm to pass.


	2. Chapter 2 The Male Wanderer

Author's note: Well here is the second chapter. I hope you enjoy it and thanks for the reviews. Oh and on that note it wasn't Kenshin who killed her family, it was someone else. He will make a grand appearance later on in the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or its characters.

Chapter 2

The storm was fierce as the rain and the wind howled. Lighting lit up the sky for brief moments at a time. Thunder crashed loudly and seemed to echo throughout the land. Kenshin held his arm out in front of him to block the wind and rain from beating against his face. He was less than half a day's walk from Kyoto and he wanted to make it there before the night was up.

Kenshin had not been to Kyoto for many years. In his heart he was dreading his arrival there. He had been an assassin of the worst sort, slaughtering people in the streets during the revolution. He had tried all his life to forget about his past yet it still haunted him. He had wandered all over Japan reflecting on his choices and thoughts about life, wanting to find some sort of balance.

Kenshin's master had tried to teach him how to live in balance with the world around him. But since Kenshin was only a small boy at that time the teachings did not sink in. He had left his master to help people during the revolution and as a result he became what he is now.

Kenshin grit his teeth and wrinkled his nose, this storm was making it impossible to travel. He decided that now would be the best time to rest, he could travel the rest of the way as soon as the storm let up. Kenshin had avoided Kyoto for a long while, wanting to forget about his past, to forget about his master, the revolution, and Tomoe.

Tomoe had been Kenshin's wife, a kind soft spoken woman. She had been killed to get to him. Her body had been pinned to the wall to their small cottage, completely mangled and deformed. The memory of it made Kenshin shake with anger. She was murdered because he was an assassin.

That was when he had become a wanderer. Traveling all of Japan helping people in need. He had not visited Tomoe's grave in all those years, being content to forget about it. Why he was headed there now he couldn't say, but he felt that he was being called to Kyoto, for some odd reason.

The storm let up some and Kenshin thought is best to get moving. If he had any luck whatsoever his master would still live just out side Kyoto. Maybe he would pay him a visit. He moved on never even noticing the small sleeping form of a girl leaning up against a tree nearby.


	3. Chapter 3 The City of Kyoto

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews. I am happy that at least someone is reading my story. No, Kenshin doesn't know Kaoru is there, but they will meet soon enough. I apologize ahead of time if I tend to jump around a bit. I also forgot to describe Kenshin's appearance in chapter to but that is not a major slip up. I believe most people who read this story knows what he looks like.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or its characters.

Chapter 3 – The city of Kyoto

The sun was shining up high in the sky giving off bright rays that seemed to spread joy in to the hearts of every thing it touched. People were bustling about in the streets, shopping and gossiping amongst one another. Children teased and played with one another, running about here and there in games of chase and hind and go seek.

Kenshin moved along quietly taking in all the sights around him. Kyoto had sure changed since he had been there last. People seemed to be a lot happier during this time of peace. Kenshin continued to walk at a slow pace although he felt some one's eyes on him. He tried to shake off the feeling but found that he could not. Glancing around, he decided that it would be best if he got out of public view.

No matter what Kenshin would never be able to feel safe in Kyoto. He had killed so many in this city and many people here knew who he was during the revolution. Battousai was his nickname at that time. He had been a merciless killer, until he met Tomoe. He forced the memory out of his mind and continued to look for someplace to reside.

Kenshin entered the Shirobeko taking a good look around. The place was still the same after all this time. Taking a seat near the entrance he placed his back to the wall. Tilting his head just enough to hide his wonderful violate eyes from passer byes.

"Good evening sir," a chirpy girl said while bowing politely. "Can I get you anything today?" Kenshin glimpsed up at the girl with a smile. She was very small and her long black hair was pulled back in one big braid.

"A cup of tea would suit me just fine miss…"

"Misao. Makamach, Misao." She said blushing.

"Water will do Misao-dono." Kenshin said. Misao danced off to fetch him what he requested.

Misao bounced along in her mary old way. She had been working for Sae-san for over a year now and every thing was going great.

As Misao passed back into the kitchen a woman entered the Shirobeko. Kenshin recognized her right off. She looked around the room and spotted her prey. She sauntered up to Kenshin with a seductive smile. Kenshin could only smirk because he finally understood why he had the feeling he was being watched.

"Ken-san. What a pleasant surprise this is. I haven't seen you since you left Kyoto a while ago."

"It is a pleasure to see you as well, Doctor Magumi." Kenshin knew Magumi only because she was a doctor. She had fixed many wounds for him in their past.

As Kenshin stood up to greet Magumi and he was astonished at what he confronted. Misao rushed over quickly hollered for help. "Sae-san, Magumi-dono! Help!"

Kaoru continued on her never ending journey. She had made it into some city by the time dawn rolled around. She looked tiered and worn out from all the traveling that she had done. Kaoru had not had a decent nights sleep for a whole year and it was taking its toll on her body.

She wandered aimlessly around the outskirts of the town, not really seeing or hearing anything. The smell of food drifted to her and she instinctively went towards it. Kaoru had not had a meal in two weeks. She stopped in front of the smell only to come face to face with a gang of truly brutish men. They gazed around as if looking for something

Kaoru was not too far gone to know that this meant trouble for her. As the men spotted her and came towards her she backed up slowly. When her brain finally clicked she ran. She ran toward the market place trying to find some one to help her, anyone at all. Most of the people there ignored her and continued on their way.

She spotted a restaurant off to the side and headed towards it. One of the men caught Kaoru by her hair as she tried to run. She screamed out in pain, her voice sounding hoarse because she hadn't used it in such a long time.

"Where you going girly, the party was just about to start," one of the men said in a scruffy tone. Kaoru struggled against the man's strength. She kick with all her might and was finally able to land a blow. She hit the man right in the groin and he collapsed, releasing the girl in the process.

Kaoru hit her head hard on the ground and began to bleed profusely. She was up and running with out a minute to spare. She ignored the blood and the head ache as she raced for the restaurant. As she made her way inside she could go no further and crumpled on the floor. Giving way to the darkness that wished to consume her she let unconsciousness take her.

Author's note: Hey every one. I know this is a cliff hanger but I am not sure where to take it now. A confrontation between Kenshin and the men chasing Kaoru is a must. Hope you all liked it.


	4. Chapter 4 The Meeting

Author's note: Thanks for all the reviews. I know that I left it at a cliffy so here is the next chapter. I hope that you guys like it. And do not worry things will get better for Kaoru soon. Oh and I also mad this chapter a little longer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or its characters.

Chapter 4

Magumi rushed to Kaoru's side, worried at the sight of blood pouring from the girls head. Magumi took action immediately, barking orders out at Misao and Sae. "Boil some water and get me some fresh towels." Misao hopped up and obeyed instantly as Magumi continued with her directions. "Sae, I will need some bandages."

Kenshin leaned against the wall watching everything proceed. He was interested about the situation but he stayed out of the way so the doctor could work. Magumi had been one of the doctors of the revolution. She had healed many of Kenshin's wounds when he had been an assassin. Other than his late wife Tomoe, Magumi was the only woman that knew of him and his profession.

Kenshin examined the state of the girls being. Her clothes were torn and muddy. She looked to be a child in his eyes. 'Why would some one want to hurt someone like her? What could she have done to deserve this kind of life,' he thought. 'The poor girl.'

As the doctor examined the girl's body something caught her eye. A small tattoo was visible through the torn and shredded kimono. She pulled the material away from it so she could see what exactly it was. It was on her left shoulder, very small but still readable.

_**Kamiya Kaoru**_

_**Assistant Master**_

_**Kamiya Kashine Ryu**_

Kenshin saw this as well and became confused. He was too far away to read it but he knew what it was. Samurai families followed a tradition of tattoos once a sword style had been passed on. Stating their name, rank, and style, the tattoo shows pride and honor in being a samurai. In all his years Kenshin had never seen this type of mark on a female before. Normally only males trained in swords. Kenshin definitely wanted to know of this girl's origins now, seeing as how they were unusual.

Misao and Sae returned with fresh supplies. Magumi worked quickly and removed the wooden sword from her back. After cleaning the head wound she sighed. It was not as bad as she had first thought. Kenshin was deep in thought by this time and was caught off guard when three rather brutish men came barreling straight into the Shirobeko. This did not look good. 'She must be running from these guys' Kenshin thought placing a hand on the hilt of his sakabato.

"There she is, get her," the largest of the three men pointed over to were the collapsed girl was. Magumi's eyes were filled with fear as the three started towards them.

Kenshin stepped in front of the women, keeping his hand over the hilt of his sword. "I would suggest that you move on and leave the lady be." He stated this firmly so the men would get the point.

"Move aside samurai boy, unless you want to die young." The man took a step forward as if to scare Kenshin off but he didn't move. Kenshin was not a boy at all, but 28 to be exact. "I'm warning you boy, move aside."

The man growled at Kenshin, frustrated by the opposition. "She got away from me earlier with only that little scratch on her head. This time she is coming with us and she won't be so lucky." He ran toward Kenshin, lunging at him with a hidden dagger.

Kenshin dodged only to have one of the others grab at him. He ducked and swept the man off his feet. As quick as lightning the largest man was on the ground clutching his side and shoulder in pain. Kenshin stood over the man with his sword down at his side. No one had even seen him draw it out. He raised his sakabato up in the air and flipped it over. He was slipping back into the realm of a manslayer over a small female child.

Kaoru could hear voices and movements coming from somewhere. A sharp pain hit her and she groaned. Slowly Kaoru opened her eyes, her head aching in protest. Light bombarded her and everything was blurry. After blinking a couple of times things came into focus. The first thing she saw was a red haired man holding up a sakabato. The blade was flipped, ready to carve up whatever lay in its path, the two men by the door scampered out in fear.

Finally her eyes rested on the large man on the floor. Kenshin brought his sword down in a mighty swing. Suddenly Kaoru saw her father before her with the killer standing over him like Kenshin was doing.

"No!" she cried out, startling Magumi, who was closest to her.

Kenshin paused in mid swing as the scream pierced his ears. He looked over his shoulder letting his burning golden eyes come to rest on the small girl. Kaoru got up and rushed toward him, staggering this way and that. Magumi had made a small protest but could do nothing to stop her. She clutched at his gi and she pleaded to him with tears rolling down her perfect porcelain cheeks.

Kenshin watched her closely, not understanding why she had cried out. Theses men hurt her and yet she still wished to protect them? He stared into her eyes trying to find some meaning or reason to her actions.

"Please, I don't want anyone to get hurt," Kaoru put her forehead on the red head's shoulder. "Just let them go." She looked back up at Kenshin with deep grief and pain etched on her face.

Kenshin lowered his sword and sheathed it. His eyes returned to a rich lavender as he continued to watch the girl. Turning his attention back on the man in front of them and he spoke loudly. "Leave now!" The man scrambled to his feet and ran out the door as quickly as he could.

Kenshin felt Kaoru go limp and he turned to catch her gently. She was uttering things to him and he had to strain to make out exactly what it was. "Thank you, thank you so much. I just don't want any more blood no more…" She trailed off and wrapped her arms around Kenshin's chest.

"Magumi-dono," Kenshin said looking up at the woman. There was a small smile on his lips, the first real smile in a long while.


End file.
